Refusal
by Masaichu
Summary: One little lie. One big night. It wasn't like she had planned such a big mess to form from something so seemingly innocent.
1. Invitations Serve as Blueprints

"No."

That one word was what crashed upon the small joy Haku had grasped in the moment.

"But...But Dell-san..."

"No buts. We're not going." He scoffed, looking at the invitation in his hand again. The little letter had come in a plain envelope with a red wax stamp to keep it shut. How very...fancy.

Crumpling it, Dell threw it towards the trash. It missed and hit the wall before rolling on the floor. He grumbled, but didn't bother to go pick it up. He had better things to do than go to some party.

"Everyone would be there...And we...We might get some...Attention..." Haku stuttered, practically pleading with her brother.

She really wanted to go to this. To see what their lives were like, and maybe, just maybe, find a way to improve her and Dell's lives. That is, if Dell would stop being stubborn.

"They just invited us because they _had_to. Orders of the manager, no less...They don't want us there, and even if they did, it isn't like anyone's going to be watching us."

Oh, great, another headache was coming on. Grabbing up a cigarette from his pocket, Dell flicked his lighter and took a deep breath, inhaling the familiar scent and taste.

Haku, however, wasn't ready to give in.

Kneeling to the ground her knees, she bowed down to him.

"Please, Dell-san...If you don't want to go...T-That's fine...But I want to..." She looked to him, but all she saw in his red eyes was denial.

"I'm not letting you go and embarrass yourself in front of all those people, Haku. You're not allowed to go."

"But-!"

"This conversation is over." He headed for the door. "I have work to do now, so don't bother me. I need to start using that new laptop, after all. It's more efficient than that old computer and..."

He trailed off with his words as he walked down the hallway.

--

She wasn't sure how long she stayed on the floor before finally getting up. Bending down and picking up the invitation, Haku carefully smoothed it out, trying to get the creases back in shape.

_"You are cordially invited to a get together this upcoming Sunday at 9PM at the Vocaloid Mansion. Please dress in formal clothing and act rightfully. Any guests that you wish to have accompany you are more than welcome to come. And don't forget to come with a fun attitude!"_

As if anyone would actually listen to those rules. Formal clothing was rare in the Vocaloids, even for those who seemed to wear it normally took it for granted.

Just because Dell had said no wasn't going to stop her.

Haku would find a way there, even if it meant disobeying her brother's order. He wasn't her boss. No one was, not even Master.

The only problem left, however, was figuring out how she could sneak out without her brother noticing, stay out and not have him notice, and then get home without arousing suspicion.

No matter...Time for a master plan...

--

"Dell-san, I'm going out for awhile."

"Where?" He answered right away.

Haku had to be ready for that one. Any other night, her brother wouldn't really ask her where she as going, because it was either into town or at the bar.

But tonight was the night of the party, and while he was sure she wasn't going to actually go and do anything strange, he was in that overprotective brother mode.

"Just into town...Why?"

"When will you be back?" Another question he rarely asked.

"I'm not sure...Late?"

Dell sighed and glanced back at her. She was leaning in the doorway to his bedroom, squinting so the bright light of the laptop didn't hurt her eyes.

"...Fine. But Haku, for the love of God, and the sake of my sanity, _please_ don't drink tonight. _Please_."

The way he said those words...She just had to stifle a laugh. It wasn't often that he would get so pleading, unlike her.

"I won't...I promise, Dell-san."

Well...Technically, there was the chance that alcohol _could_be at the party. After all, Meiko would sometimes be spotted down at the bar, and occasionally, Haku witnessed other Vocaloids taking a few sips of wine, or even rum if they felt bold, or if they just were just plain stupid.

"Haku." Dell spoke, startling Haku from her thoughts. "Are you sure there is nothing else you want to tell me?"

"N-No...Why would I?"

"...No reason...Just...Don't stay out too late..."

Turning away from her in his chair, he began typing on his laptop again until he heard the door shut. At that, he stopped abruptly and stared down, eyes cast to the floor.

"...Liar..."

--

Walking down the street towards the corner, Haku studied the streets carefully. She couldn't walk to the mansion, but there was an easy way around that.

As casually as she could, she'd called the number listed at the bottom of the invitation, simply saying she would be there, she needed a ride, and to come by the corner.

A small thrill went through her body. She'd actually gone against Dell's words, something she had never done. But the rush she got from it was amazing!

She didn't have to turn around and ask Dell if they should go this way, or do that thing. No, it was all her.

Dell wasn't bossy, per se. He had his kind moments, but...He had a controlling side. An overly brotherly controlling side, and it didn't help Haku that she herself was a bit of a submissive person by nature.

Leaning against a stop sign, she looked back and forth down the street, keeping herself hidden slightly.

A red car suddenly pulled up alongside her. The window rolled down on the drivers side to reveal a red-haired male. If Haku remembered people's looks correctly, he looked almost exactly like Kaito.

"Are you Haku?" He asked, like it wasn't obvious at all.

"Y-Yeah..."

He pointed towards the back seat.

"Well, get in then."

Opening the left door, Haku slid in and shut the door, looking around.

The red-haired boy sat in the drivers seat, rolling up the window and driving again. Beside him sat another male with long pink hair, ending in a curl like a tornado. He looked back at Haku and gave her a smile.

Haku smiled back nervously before looking to her side.

Beside her sat a girl with red hair in pigtails. She wore a white shirt and a red and black skirt. Glancing from the boy driving to the girl beside her, Haku swore their hair matched perfectly.

"So you're Haku, huh?" Said the pink boy.

"Um, yes...Who might you be?" She asked nervously.

"Ohhh...Right! Sorry about that..."

The red haired boy sighed. "Ted, you are such a..."

"Just keep driving, Akaito." Ted glared at him slightly.

"Ted...Ted Kasane?" Haku asked. She'd certainly met Teto and heard of Ted, but never once imagined how alike the two were.

"Ha! Yep, that's me."

A small smile came to Haku. They seemed nice enough...

"Do you know who I am? Hm?" The red haired girl asked. Haku looked from her to Akaito.

"Um...Akaito's...Sister?"

Ted leaned back in his seat, laughing as hard as he could. "Sister!! Good one! Oi, Akaito, how many different things have they guessed her to be related to you as now?"

He shut up only when Akaito pulled over on the side and proceeded to hit him in the shoulder.

The girl sighed and looked at Haku with a friendly expression. A warm feeling came to Haku's chest. What was this? Is this what people called companionship?

"Sorry about them...They don't exactly get along the best but..."

"...It's fine..."

The smile on Haku's face was too obvious now, and she almost laughed. It was a good feeling, being surrounded by these three and feeling like she belonged.

It almost made her forget the lies she had told.


	2. Late New Start?

Glancing out the window slightly, Haku watched the road passing by. Ted and Akaito's arguments didn't seem to be annoying her.

In fact, as strange as it sounded, she seemed to enjoy their bickering. It was refreshing to hear a voice other than Dell's around, seeing as she almost never met anyone when she got a chance to leave the house.

"I still can't believe she thought that! Ha!"

"Will you GET OFF the subject already!?"

"Both of you, just cut it out!" The girl cried out. Haku has since learned her name was Muri, and that she was Akaito's girlfriend. She'd felt silly for assuming them to be siblings, but Muri had said it was fine, they got that a lot.

_"Siblings, twins, parents, fiance...You name it, we've been called it."_

"Oi, Haku?"

Snapping up, Haku looked forward at Akaito, who glanced into the mirror to see her. "You're quiet. Know how to talk?" He joked.

"U-Um...It's just...I don't really...Know you..."

"Yeah, Aki-chan! It wasn't like she was expecting us specifically to come and get her, you know."

"Sorry..." Muttered Akaito.

The car turned the corner, and the lights of the mansion could be made out up ahead. Haku stared in slight awe. She'd been here before, but never late at night. The lights shown brilliantly across the lawn.

It was most definatly fancier than anything she had back home.

Home...Dell...

She shook her head and took a breath. As long as she stuck according to plan, everything would be okay.

Just come, try and talk to someone, sing if desperate, then get home before Dell realizes she's been gone too long to have simply just snuck to the bar.

Pulling the car round and onto the lawn, Akaito switched off the ignition and stepped out, the others following. Haku attempted to sneak off, figuring that after being stuck in a car with her simply to take her here, they were probably going to go off on their own anyway.

"Ne, Haku? Where are you going?"

Turning back, she was graced with Muri's ever present smile. "Stay awhile! Unless there's someone you're here to meet."

"W...Well no...I'm not really meeting anyone...I don't have anyone to actually go and talk to though, so..."

"Then that's just all the more reason to stay!"

She had no time to react as her hand was grabbed and she was dragged off with the three inside.

--

Despite not having come here for a long time, the building was just about as big as Haku could remember, if not even bigger. There were people in every corner of any room they were allowed into.

The entire downstairs area had been converted into a suitable place to party. Both Vocaloids and fans alike were somehow making peace around here, something seemingly impossible.

"Whoa! Check it out, it's a real party pad!" Ted thrust his arm in the air, laughing. It only earned him a few eye rolls, but he didn't appear to notice.

A nudge hit Haku's shoulder, making her wince. She looked behind her at Akaito.

"Look around for someone with a yellow scarf."

"...Why?"

"Do you have to ask questions?" He sighed.

Haku opened her mouth to ask something more, but closed it fast once Akaito gave her a look.

Looking among the crowds, she could hear brief snippets of conversations, and sometimes even a voice she recognized. Somewhere in the crowd, she could hear Miku's giggle, and in another part, the twins bickering.

Yet she couldn't see them over so many people.

A hand closed around her arm again, and she was suddenly dragged violently across the floor, barely able to move herself along.

"He's over there!"

When Haku could finally stand, she looked at the person in question. He looked much like both Kaito and Akaito, with yellow hair. His scarf was plain yellow on one side, but on the other, it had a pattern of CDs and piano keys.

His limbs, however, were easy to tell that they were robotic. She shuddered at this. How is it that she could forget they were Vocaloids? It was amazing that technology could make them forget something like that...

"Ah, Akaito-san, I'm glad that you could make it." Even his voice sounded strangely robotic as well. Perhaps he was a prototype like she was?

"What, you didn't think I was coming?" Akaito asked, raising an eyebrow. "Noooo...I'm just going to forget about the party and leave you here the entire time waiting for me. OF COURSE I CAME!"

"No need to be getting fussy, now. I'm well aware you wouldn't leave me alone."

"You always have me!" Ted jumped over, patting his shoulder a bit too hard.

"...Right then..." He looked over at Haku, staring at the newcomer. "And who do we have here?"

He was tall, so had to kneel to her slightly, but Haku felt strangely calm, instead of shy for once.

"You seem quite familier...Are you by any chance Haku Yowane?"

She nodded.

"Very pleased to meet you. I am Kikaito Shion." So she had been right, he was one of Kaito and Akaito's many siblings.

"...So...Are we going to party, or what?" Muri asked, leaning on Akaito's shoulder.

Whatever happened after that seemed like a blur to Haku.

--

How long had she stayed out? What time was it right now, anyway?

The music blaring out from the speakers was still caught in her head. She could remember one saying words about a samurai, and something about a servant. Still, another about some girl's heart. She wasn't quite sure if that had all been one song, or many.

She attempted to sit up, but her head was killing her.

"Ne, rest why don't you? It's been quite a long night." A voice said above her.

Haku shifted around slightly on whatever she was laying on. It felt like she was laying in someone's lap.

Fragmented memories came back slowly.

Muri telling her to dance, that's what parties are for.

Ted and Akaito getting into some argument again, this time seemingly over food, but she couldn't exactly hear them.

Kikaito going to the punchbowl and bringing her back a drink, giving her a polite smile and promising he'd make sure no one dared to spike it with anything.

Other little memories come back, such as getting bold enough to yell something at Miku, though she was too far away and it was too loud to be heard. Though, it was probably best she didn't hear it.

"Where am I...?"

"In the lobby of the mansion." The voice replies back. She knows who it is, but...What's his name again...

"...Kikaito?"

"Yes?"

Ah, she was right. But there's still something wrong...Why does the back of her head feel so numb?

"You still must be a bit delirious...Do you remember what happened?"

"...I'm...Not quite sure..." She reached up and rubbed her head, feeling a rough texture. Like bandages...

"Well...Ted was trying to get you to dance with him, but he got a bit...Er...Violent in his dancing. He accidentally let go of you and you hit your head on a table...You've been out cold for a bit, but we've bandaged you up quite well...I do hope you will be alright."

Out cold? For how long?

"What time is it now...?"

Kikaito looked over at the clock on the wall. "It is...Goodness, almost two in the morning. I am sorry for how late it has become in your abscence."

It wasn't so bad. She had stayed out at a bar until two in the morning one time, and when Dell had found her drunk and asleep, he'd gotten mad enough to-

Oh, crap. Dell. She'd forgotten about Dell! He was probably out looking for her, if not having done so already!

"I have to...I have to go home...Right now...!" She was panicking slightly.

Kikaito simply nodded, understanding. He called Akaito over and told him that they had to bring Haku home right away.

"Huh? Why? The party is getting good!" His complaints fell upon deaf ears when Kikaito gave him a small glare.

"If she wishes to go home, then you _will_bring her to her home. She was your guest, Akaito-san, and as a host of that kind, you must abide by what she says."

Akaito hated all this talk, especially with Kikaito's supposedly 'smart words.' Heaving a sigh, he figured it best to just take the girl home if that was what she wanted. The hard part was trying to get Ted and Muri back in that car, but it would be worth it.

While he went to fetch them, Haku tried her best to stand as Kikaito helped her along.

"You seem dizzy..."

"I'm fine...I just...I have to get home right away..."

--

"You didn't have to drag me with, you know. I could have found another way home, but nooooo..." Ted stared out the window his arms crossed, looking stubborn.

Akaito didn't bother trying to argue with him. He was more tired than he'd thought, to the point where he was a little worried of driving.

In the back, Haku sat between Muri and Kikaito, eyes closed. What could she say to Dell to explain why she'd been gone for so long? He was sure to have looked in all her usual places already.

"Ah, we'll have to do this again sometime!" Muri looked at Haku hopefully.

Merely shrugging, Haku looked at where they were and realized they had pulled right up to the old place. Oh, how she hated that Akaito at this moment, how she hated...

"Haku? This is your home, is it not?" Kikaito asking, shaking her slightly.

"I-It is..." Stepping over him, she got out of the car and slammed the door, walking towards the house. She heard goodbyes called at her until the car sped away.

Reaching behind her head slightly, she was tempted to undo the bandages, but she was worried it might start bleeding, if it hadn't done so before.

When she got on the front step, the door opened before she even reached for it.

Dell stood in front of her, arms crossed, face stern.

"Haku."

She knew he knew. But that didn't stop him from asking.

"Where the Hell have you been?"


	3. To Disobey Commands

Haku stood petrified on her door step. It was almost three in the morning by now, the back of her head was covered in bandages and Dell was standing in front of her with his arms crossed, looking like he was ready to yell at her.

"Dell, I...I can explain..."

"I forbade you from going out to that party, and what do you do? You lie to me and go off with some people who you don't even know! Don't you realize what could have happened, Haku!? They could have kidnapped you or done things even worse!!"

"Please, Dell! I-"

"And look at yourself! You're a mess! I'll bet you were drinking with them too! God, why do you have be such a rebellious-"

"DELL!" She shouted with all her might, the echo bouncing off into the distance.

Both of them stood silently for a moment, red eyes locked into each other. The street was empty, but anyone who may have passed by would have felt the tension coming from the two as if they were one of the Voyakiloids themselves.

Reaching forward, Dell grabbed Haku's arm and pulled her. "Get in here. Get in here NOW."

She struggled against Dell's grip for a minute, but realized it was fruitless as he proceeded to drag her to the kitchen and force her down into one of the chairs. He took out a cigarette and lit it, breathing in while holding his forehead.

"Haku, what am I going to do with you?"

"Huh...?"

"I've put up with a lot from you, you should know that. I've had to go out and find you late at night, drag you home when you get drunk, sober you up...And yet look what you keep doing."

"Dell..."

"You've snuck out before to bars. You've taken money from me sometimes, without letting me know. And now, you go out in the dead of night with some strangers-"

"They weren't strangers," she asserted, "they were Vocaloids. Nice ones."

"I don't care how nice they acted. Haku, look...Ugh! This is exactly what I was talking about! You realize what you are to them, don't you? They think you're a joke, which you're not."

"They don't think that."

"If anything, they brought you there to make fun of you behind your back."

"No..."

"Yes, Haku."

Her hand slowly curled up until it was a clenched fist. How dare he say that about them? For the first time, she had actually tried to make friends with people.

They even said they should do it again some time! They smiled at her and waved goodbye! And the dancing with Ted and...And Kikaito taking care of her...

Was it all a joke?

Was she a joke?

"No."

"...What did you say, Haku?" Dell gave her a look. He was beginning to get fed up with her.

"I'm not a joke. Not to them, not to anyone. They...They're my friends, Dell. I don't care what you say, they're my friends now!"

He shook his head at her. How long was she going to try and convince him? It wasn't as though he didn't understand the feeling she was having. In fact, a few times in the past, he'd had some of those 'false friends'.

The feeling is great, until they go and stab you in the back. He'd heard many foul words said in his direction, and he wouldn't dare let Haku go through the pain he had back then.

Taking in a breath, he sighed deeply.

"I don't want to say you'll learn, because I won't let you go through that. Haku, you're not allowed to go and see them anymore. And this time, I mean it. I won't let you go and do something stupid just to feel good for a short time."

Haku's fist unclenched slowly. Not allowed to see them? No...No, he couldn't do this! He couldn't take her away from the only people who talked to her! Who understood her!

"Now go get some sleep, I don't need you awake all night."

As if he hadn't done that himself! She'd had to put up with a lot from him before too! Getting sick from being up all night and having her take care of him. Working long hours and barely speaking when he got home.

She loved her brother but she...She had a limit too! Taking her away from them was the final straw...

When Dell turned and headed for the hall, Haku didn't hesitate.

Bolting up, her chair tipped over as she grabbed Dell's arm and whirled him around, slapping him across the face.

He lost his balance and fell backwards, landing on the floor as Haku loomed over him with a madness in her eyes that Dell had never seen before.

The siblings stared at each other for a long moment, with the tension in the air able to be cut with a knife.

Storming out of the room, Haku went to her bedroom and slammed the door shut, leaving Dell sitting on the floor with a hand to his sore, red cheek.

A burnt out cigarette rested on the floor, scattering bits of burnt ash haphazardly.

--

_The world here is strange, but wonderful. It's full of lights and food and music. The music plays wonderfully, and Haku is in the middle of a huge, ever growing dance floor._

_Red and yellow streamers are all over the place, along with a few pink, twirly ones. Someone grabs her left hand, then someone grabs her right and they spin her, round and round._

_Until she can no longer see straight, and she falls backwards. It doesn't hurt though, because she lands in a surprisingly soft lap._

_She looks up and sees Kikaito smiling down at her, and then the others gather, looking at her from above._

_Ted has a mischievous grin and rubs the back of his neck, looking like a foolish but fun kind of guy. Akaito is beside him, smirking slightly while his arm is around Muri's shoulders._

_Everything feels so great, so right. Despite just meeting them for one night, it's like they've been friends for years._

_It's warm and great...Perfect..._

_Such a great feeling..._

--

When Haku woke up the next day, she ended up spending the majority of the morning hiding in her bedroom. She was still mad at Dell, but she felt bad for having gone and smacked him like that.

She only came out when her stomach refused to stop it's pestering growls.

Thankfully, Dell wasn't in the kitchen when she came in. Stealing herself a cup of ramen noodles, she ran back to her bedroom and sat on the mattress, eating quietly while staring out the window.

Her mind was still on the events from last night. Reaching back, Haku smoothed the bandages out on her head wound. Things were starting to come back to her now.

Ted had grabbed her and started spinning...Yeah, that was right...And then just...BAM!

_"Whoa! Whoa, I'm sorry! Are you okay? Guys, come here!"_

_"Is she okay?"_

_"C'mon, get up...I'm sorry, okay?"_

_"You idiot! Oh...Oh crap, Kikaito! Do something!"_

_"I'll get some bandages at once..."_

_"Stay awake! Oi! Haku!"_

Yes...Now she remembered that moment so well. Although, Haku did wish for a moment that she couldn't remember. The thought of hitting that table made her wound sting.

A knock on the door brought her back down to earth.

"Haku?" Dell spoke from the other side. She didn't want to go open it.

"What?" She called from the bed.

"...I have a very important client to speak with...I TRUST, that you will not go out. Do you understand, Haku?"

He trusted her? After what happened last night?

"...Yes, Dell-san..."

She waited for the front door to shut. She waiting a good fifteen minutes to make sure he was out of sight.

Then, Haku ran down the street for the bar.

--

Tilting the neck of the brown bottle, Haku felt the liquid slide down her throat. It was exactly what she needed right now, after all.

_'Dell won't take them away...I'll find some way...I will...'_

Her thoughts were already getting clouded up as she drank, until she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Haku? Is that you?" A familiar voice came.

"...Muri?" Turning in her seat, Haku saw that it was, indeed, Muri standing behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Muri asked, sitting down in the stool next to Haku's.

"What about you?" She answered back.

Muri laughed slightly. "I come here sometimes to sing karaoke...But you still haven't answered my question. Why do you look so down?"

Haku didn't hesitate to lay her troubles out. She told Muri all about her brother Dell, her alcoholic ways, and all that had happened when she'd gotten home last night.

She politely sat through all of Haku's explanation, nodding and shaking her head when needed.

Eventually, the silver-haired girl finished, taking a long sip of alcohol soon after.

"I can't believe your brother would do that. I mean..."

"...What?"

"It's just...Even if you're a Voyakiloid, I don't mind...You're really nice, you know?" She flashed a smile at Haku.

She tried her best to smile back, but it came across as broken.

"...If you're not supposed to be out, how'd you get out now?"

"O-Oh...Well...Dell's busy with something right now...Somewhere else..."

Muri stood up, holding her hand out. "Then why don't you come with us right now? The others aren't far away, and if he really works as late as you say he does, then I'm sure we could get you back before he even realizes you left."

Haku was hesitant, but that didn't stop her.

Reaching over, she grabbed Muri's hand and left the bar, leaving only an empty bottle.

--

She wasn't lying really when she said they were close by. A few blocks down was a small lounge building. Haku vaguely remembered Dell telling her about it when he'd checked it out one time.

It was a bit like a special VIP lounge, which she wasn't surprised by. Considering this town was thought of to be the 'hub' for Vocaloids, it would make sense to open up a place for desperate fans and tried stars.

On the outside, it looked nice, but on the inside, it looked like those drab hang-outs Haku had seen on TV shows.

Akaito and Muri were sitting on a couch by the wall, relaxing. In front of them, Kikaito and Ted were busy matching wits -not exactly matching, however, since Kikaito was winning- at a game of pool.

"How did you-!?" Ted's jaw dropped as Kikaito sank another perfect ball.

"I simply have practiced a bit more than you have."

Haku leaned against the wall nearby, showing little interest in their game. Her mind was still put upon her brother's words. Were they really just using her for a joke?

"Oi, Haku!"

She jumped and looked over to see Ted holding out his pool stick towards her.

"Hit one for me! Show him someone around here can beat him!"

"Now, now, Ted. You know I don't play to show my superiority at anything. It's a mere hobby of mine."

"Super what?" He cocked his head to the side, brow raised. "Are you sure you're Kaito's brother, with all those fancy words you use?"

"Are you sure you're Teto's brother, with how stupid you be can sometimes?" Akaito laughed, enjoying the look of anger he'd roused from the pink-haired man.

"Grr...Are you going to do it or what?" He thrust the stick into Haku's arms and pushed her over to the pool table, much to her protest.

Balancing the stick between her fingers, Haku clumsily moved it forward and hit the ball, watching it bounce around without hitting a single ball in it's path.

Glancing back, she saw Ted's displeased look, but he didn't say anything, lest he get hit by either of the red-heads. Kikaito simply gave a small shrug and a smile.

"Ah well, there's always another chance."

Haku shrugged and headed back for her place before Muri stood and pushed her down onto the couch gently, insisting she sit somewhere instead of standing around.

"You're so quiet right now, too...You sure talked a lot at the bar!"

For a minute, she didn't respond. Then, she looked them all in the eye and spoke.

"Can I...ask you all something?"

"You will anyway." Jabbed Akaito playfully, but Haku didn't feel like playing.

"Why did you let come with you last night?"

Everyone was quiet in that second, looking at each other to see if another would answer. Why would she ask something like that? Was it straight answer question?

"Um...Well..."

"Why would we not?" Kikaito stated as if it were the most common thing in the world.

"I'm a Voyakiloid and you...You're all famous Vocaloids...I'm nothing compared to that..." Trailing away from her sentence, Haku glanced down and grew busy with fidgeting her fingers around.

"...That's not true." Akaito sat up straight, putting his hands on his knees. "Famous...Hm...Compared to our successful brothers and sisters, we're not much."

"It takes a lot to get Habanero Head over there to admit that. Nice job, Haku!" Laughed Ted, trying to put some light-hearted humor into the conversation.

"You are one to talk now, Ted." Kikaito pointed out. "Teto is...Well, quite more well known then you are to an extent..."

"I already know that..." He sighed.

"We're all second rate..." Muri admitted. "That's why we stick around each other. No one else really does anyway, so...At least we know then that we're not alone."

Haku took in their words, stunned.

They knew that feeling of being under appreciated. Up until now, Haku had thought herself to be third-rate, or lower even.

Fourth.

Fifth.

Nothing.

But to hear someone else, someone higher than herself, actually admit to it...

A hand set itself on her shoulder. Muri smiled down at her.

"I think that deep inside, all of us are Voyakiloids."

---

--

-

--

---

By the time Haku managed to high-tail it home, the glare of the evening sun was on the horizon. She had to run as fast as she could, which was enough to get the last of the alcohol out of her system.

Dell wasn't home when she got inside, but she'd just barely gotten lucky. Within fifteen minutes, Dell came in the front door and saw Haku sitting at the table.

Arms crossed on the table, her head was rested in them as though she were sleeping.

The scene chased away Dell's suspicions quickly and he reached to shake her.

"Wake up now, Haku, I'm home." He shook her shoulders until she sat up, eyes looking tired and mumbling something under her breath about time.

"You didn't go anywhere now, right?"

"Of course not...I got something to eat but I was so tired that I just...Fell asleep, Dell-san."

Examining her slightly, Dell took in any evidence he could think of. Well...The door was locked, just like it had been when he left...And he hadn't been gone long enough for her to really go anywhere, anyway...

The room seemed in tact as well, so...

"...Alright then, I believe you. I'll try and get some dinner made around here then..."

She watched him set his laptop and briefcase on the table before rustling around in the cupboards and fridge. Even when he asked her what she felt like having, she wasn't really listening.

"Haku? I said, do you want frozen dinners?"

"Sure...That'd be okay..." She mumbled. Her mind was gone from the house and back at the lounge, still embracing those words close to her heart.

_'I think that deep inside of us, all of us are Voyakiloids.'_


	4. Someone New in Charge

For the next few days, life went on rather slowly and uneventfully. Dell was busy with typing up his ever important documents, and Haku hadn't tried to sneak out again.

The last time she'd seen her friends, it was made clear that they couldn't come to her place unannounced under any circumstance. She didn't know when, or if, she would try coming out again.

Despite the blessing of peacefulness, anger was still steadily bubbling up inside of her.

It wasn't that the quietness wasn't peaceful.

It was that now it was just _too_ quiet.

Ever since that night a few days ago, Dell spoke to her even more rarely than before. Now, they only spoke to one another if it was really needed, like if they were debating on what to eat or if Dell told her where he was headed.

The bright red that once painted his cheek had faded, leaving behind a dull, barely noticeable little purple nick.

Deep inside, Haku actually wanted something to happen. She wanted to keep fighting, because so far it had proven to be the only thing effective in telling her brother what she wanted.

She didn't want him beliving he had won.

He hadn't, and he never would win, if she could help it.

But right now, there wasn't exactly much Haku was able to do.

Currently, she sat on her bed while plucking away at the purple guitar in her arms. Humming a small tune, Haku let her fingers express the anger she felt right now.

The rhythm that came out sounded hard and raw. Further and further up her fingers danced along the neck, going more and more until finally she reached the top.

Right at the top...That was where she wanted to be...

Her body jerked when she heard knocking on the door.

Dell didn't wait for a response before he pushed himself inside. Leaning in the doorway, he blew a puff of smoke and pulled his cigarette out with two fingers.

"Haku, I have something important to tell you." His voice was stern, so she put her guitar down and stood up.

"One of my clients has asked for me to attend a business trip with him." That was another thing Haku had noticed, whenever he was talking about work, he talked professionally. Like he wasn't the obsessed workaholic he truly was.

"I see..." She spoke softly.

He crossed his arms and gave her a small look. "If I go, you'll be here by yourself for a few days. I'm prepared to go, but...I'm not sure if I should leave you all alone."

"Dell-san, you wouldn't have to worry about me...I promise not to drink or over budget our money..."

"That's not all I'm afraid of." He stated matter-of-factly. "I'm also worried about you over-using your freedom." In other words, he knew she would try and go out with _them_ again.

"I won't..."

"I can't just take your word, Haku. You know that _I_ know you better than that. Especially since I have these 'friends' of yours to worry about now...Even if I don't quite know who they are yet..."

She noticed his emphasis on it and was tempted to say something, but kept her mouth shut.

Dell shook his head slightly. "In any case, I'm having one of my co-workers stay here with you while I'm gone. I've told them to keep a sharp eye on you and not let you go out to any suspicious places."

Looking away, Haku kept her glare to the floor. Dell rarely left for long periods of time, but when he did, he hadn't left anyone with her before.

She hated it now, that he didn't trust her.

"Are we clear on this, Haku?"

She mumbled something.

"I didn't hear you." His eyes narrowed a bit.

"I said I understand..." Haku said louder. She wished she didn't understand.

"I'm glad you see it my way." A small smile came on his face.

_'He won't win this, he won't win this...'_

"Then I'll get them over here fast so you can meet and...whatever." He shrugged, not sure of what else to say.

Haku didn't respond, so after several seconds of silence, Dell turned tail and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

_'She's finally listening to me...Maybe she's starting to come around again...'_

--

Knock Knock Knock.

"Haku, can you get that?"

Silence.

Knock Knock Knock.

"Haku, go get that!"

More silence.

Knock KNOCK KNOCK.

"I'm in the SHOWER. Go and GET IT!"

Banging her door open, Haku sprinted down the hallway for the front door. She didn't like being the one to greet someone, but if she didn't it would just lead to trouble anyway.

When she opened it, however, she got the surprise of her life.

"K-Kikaito?" She gasped. What was he doing here?! If Dell saw him, he'd be out of here in a flash and Haku would never see him again! Immediatly she tried to push him slightly.

"E-Eh? What are you doing?" He backed up slightly on the steps, staring at her strangely.

"You can't be here! Dell will catch you!"

He stared at her panic induced face for a moment.

And then he laughed.

Even worse, he couldn't _stop_himself from laughing. Haku went from worried to angry. What was he laughing at? This was serious!

"H-Haku-san, don't worry! I-I'm the one looking after you!" He said between laughs. The look on her face was just too much to look at without laughing. Of course, he wouldn't tell that to her.

She just looked even more confused. Kikaito worked for her brother?

Before she could ask, Dell came up behind her and brushed by, already fully dressed. He shook Kikaito's hand, as if he were oblivious to the fact that Haku and Kikaito were friends.

Which, it turned out, he was.

"Thank you for coming to watch her, Kikaito. I know I can trust you, unlike some others..." He glanced back at Haku and gave her a small look. Haku didn't respond to it.

"It's not a problem at all, Dell-sama. I will ensure she is safe and fully cooperative with what you've said until you have returned from your important trip."

The two laughed slightly. All friendly like...

Haku couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her brother had no idea what Kikaito did when he wasn't working...Or whatever Kikaito did that associated him with Dell.

But, now that she thought about it, maybe Kikaito would help her these next few days...

--

"Haku, I'm leaving!" Dell shouted down the hallway, his briefcase and a bag of luggage in one hand, and his laptop bag, passport and ticket in the other.

He seemed to be struggling to carry it all, and Haku coming out and bombarding him with a hug didn't help at all.

Everything dropped to the floor, and he sighed in defeat before hugging her back. It felt good, though. To be able to hug again and not be mad at each other...

"Now, you listen to Kikaito. You do what he says. Because if you leave and go off with them one more time-"

"I know, Dell-san. I'll be good." She spoke like a little kid, knowing Dell was sometimes a sucker for her sweet talk.

"Good...Then...I'll see you in a week..."

Grabbing up his things, Dell headed for the front door as Haku watched. He almost sounded sad that he was leaving. She'd thought maybe he wanted to leave and get away from it all.

A buisness trip to him was more like a vacation.

Kikaito stood and held the door open before quickly taking some of Dell's luggage. "Allow me to help you, Dell-sama. You must not strain yourself before you reach your destination."

Haku followed them outside and watched as Dell climbed into a taxi, pulling his things inside while Kikaito set a few things down on the seat. He said something, then closed the door and backed away.

The two waved as the taxi drove off down the road at out of sight.

"Well, Haku-san, it seems it is only you and I now..."

She just nodded.

"I know what you are thinking, but you do know that because I am quite loyal to those who ask things of me, I will not allow you to go out and see the others as easily as you may have thought."

Haku tensed up and froze. He knew the whole time and yet he wouldn't even let her?

"...However...I am also good at exploiting loopholes." He smirked for the very first time since Haku had met him.

"While he said that you could not go out, he failed to say that _they_ could not come _in_."

Suddenly, the week didn't sound quite as boring...


End file.
